Two Blondes, One Brunette
by itsmePierina
Summary: Brittany and Sam are the badass Pierce twins, blondes, tan, amazing abs that can cut glass and very popular among the ladies. What happens when a sweet gorgeous hot brunette with a charming smile comes to their lives? Can one of them get the girl of their dreams at the end? GP!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic, so I hope you like it, please I wanna know your opinions about so leave reviews, it's very easy lol, more reviews I'll update faster so. This is a GP!Brittany, because we all know there are very few fics about it so I wanna change that lol and also c'mon who doesn't love badass Brittany with a dick ;) just give it a shot please? :) Any sugestions just PM me. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Brittany and Sam are the badass Pierce twins, both being 18, blondes, piercing blue eyes, well Brittany has (just like her father), while Sam has gorgeous green eyes (just like her mother), tan, amazing abs that can cut glass, always partying hard, and very popular among the ladies, yes Brittany is gay and she was born with this little, no huge package between her legs, which she's very proud of, and she's always teasing Sam that she is bigger than him (which in fact it is, but shh don't tell the poor boy). Also they do not do relationships, only one-night stands, and they are happy with their free-commitment deal. They are always competing on who gets the hottest girl and the best laid. They come from a lovable and open-mind family, their father, a tall, blond, blue-eyed man, James Pierce is a successful real state agent and their also blond, green-eyed and a-little-bit quirky mother, Phoebe Pierce is a masseuse. She also plays the guitar just for fun and her favorite song is 'Smelly Cat', written by her, which she's very proud of. And they all live together in their big house in Lima, Ohio. But their parents are always working or on business trips, so they have the house all for themselves most of the times.

Brittany and Sam go to William McKinley High School, a huge not-so-cheap but not-so-expensive school, they both are in the football team and they are the team-leaders. You maybe wondering right now how can she be in the football team? She is a girl and blah blah right? Well yes, she's the only girl in the team, but with her badassness and her crazy skill abilities, she's THE best in the whole school and because of her, the team has won multiple games, so there you go you sexist people out there. That's why they were at the top of the food chain.

"Hey there sista, whatcha doing?" Sam said entering the living room. Brittany was sitting at he couch watching TV.

"Hey there _Sammy_, nothing just chillin' I think I'm gonna skip school today, gosh I'm still hangover from last night." Brittany said smirking at him because she knows he hates when she calls him _Sammy_, he never let anyone call him that.

He glares at her, "Such a responsible person, dude you can't miss more classes, dad is gonna flip, I don't wanna go either but I have lots of detentions already so I have to, and don't call me _Sammy_, you know I hate it plus it ruins my badass reputation!" She laughs hard.

"You have a badass reputation _Sammy_?" He punches her in the stomach.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm more badass than you, oh and I got the hottest girl last night." He smirks.

"Oh really? I fucked half the girls in the entire school and you, well I can count the ones you fucked with the fingers of my hands! And no, you didn't" She said laughing but punching him in the arm at the same time.

He stands up and walk to the door, "Fuck you! See ya later then jerk!", and with that he left for school. She just laugh harder, she likes to tease him.

- o -

Noah "Puck",as he calls himself (it's a childhood-nickname thing, a long story for another time) and Santana Lopez, come from a very high-class and successful family, their father Daniel Lopez, a very handsome tan man, is a successful doctor, the best in L.A, and their mother Gloria Lopez, is a former supermodel. She's from Colombia, and has a voluptous body, sassiness, a charming personality and gorgeous brown eyes which you definitely can say Santana has inherited from her (while Puck has his father's hazel eyes). She also have a thick accent, that their kids and husband always tease her a little a bit. So money was never nor is a problem for them. They both have very fancy cars, Toyotas Prius, to be more exact, Santana's is white and Puck's is black.

Santana, the youngest Lopez, is 17 while her brother Puck is 18, and he is always taking care of her and being extra protective of her, she's her baby sister after all and he knows she's a very gorgeous girl and have always had all the boys at her feet, and he knows sometimes these boys only want to get into her pants just because she's hot and that pisses him off, he thinks her sister deserves the best in the world. Also Santana is one of the sweetest girl and very caring for the people she loves, that's why she has such good friends and a loving family who love her very much, but do not get her wrong, she is not by any chance naïve, because hell yeah she knows she has a rocking body and that she makes all the boys go crazy around her but what can she do? She knows she's hot and smart, she just sometimes falls in love too fast. She also has made a few photoshoots here and there, with famous photographers (with the help of her mom), not that she wants to be a supermodel or anything but she has the looks and the body, and she loves to follow her mother's footsteps sometimes, and who doesn't love the glamour of the cameras right? They are from L.A, but because of her father's work they have to move to Lima, Ohio, living in their huge house almost a mansion, all of them are a very close and lovable family, they love each other very much. Also today is their first day.

"So, are you nervous baby sis?" Puck said getting out of his expensive car, they decide to ride together since it's their first day. Santana smiled.

"A little bit, but I'm very confident about my moves and good looks" she winked at him. She's gonna try-out for the cheerleading squad, because she was a very good one in their old school.

"Ha! I know you do" He said already smiling at his sister, he knows she's very talented.

"And how about you _my Pucky boy_, are you nervous?" She is the only one who can call him that.

"Nuh, I'm gonna kill it! And we're gonna rule this school" He's gonna try-out for the football team.

"Oh yeah, although I think we already kinda are, look" As they were walking to the main entrance, everybody was looking at them, all the girls were looking at Puck already drooling and all the boys were cat-whistling and staring at Santana like she was their prey. Puck put one of his arms around her in a protective way.

"Ugh those jerks can't keep it in their pants, can they?" Santana laughed hard.

"You do the same thing too Pucky_"_

"But you are my baby sister so I can insult them and besides I like me some ladies attention, I know they can't resist the _Puckasaurus_" He said smirking, she laughed harder.

"Maybe if they like dead animals in boys's heads"

"C'mon Tana, don't kill my vibe, just admit that the ladies love my mohawk" He smirked again.

"If you say so, whatever works for you" She laughed. Puck began to pout, _the_ _Lopez_ _pout_. She smiled.

"Alright alright I have to say that the mohawk looks badass but also cute in you Pucky" She said kissing him in the cheek. He grinned at her, she loves her brother very much.

When they entered the school, Santana look around and she noticed there were some cute boys that look nice. And some girls too but she doesn't play for that team, but also she doesn't have anything against it, yes she has kissed a few girls in parties but never date one.

"Excuse me, you're new here right?" They heard a voice behind them, when they turned, they saw standing there a blond and a brunette girl.

"Yeah, we are, we are kinda looking for our classrooms actually" Santana said.

"Great! Uhm, I can help you to find your classes" the blond girl said smiling at her.

"Wow she's really hot" the brunette girl said smirking in Santana's direction. The blond one punch the brunette in the arm.

"Ugh excuse her, by the way I'm Quinn Fabray and this is Emily Fields, we're both in the cheerleading squad" Quinn said extending her hand to shake Santana's and Emily did the same, although she holded Santana's hand a little longer than usual.

"Hey I'm Santana Lopez and this this my brother Puck"

"Hey ladies" he said smirking, Quinn and Emily just stared at him.

"Oh hi, didn't see you there, okaaaay moving on to the classrooms" Santana laughed.

"Woah there, you're not giving me some ladies attention?" They just laughed and began to walk down the hall with them.

"Oh I think the mohawk is loosing its game"

"They were just too stunned by me they were speechless" Puck said.

"Righttttt whatever you say Pucky" She hugged him.

"I know you're hot" she said smiling at him. He already was grinning with her sister.

They didn't hear Emily whispering to Quinn, "Only if he looks like her sister in those tight jeans I'll give him my attention" they both laughed hard.

"I mean have you seen her? Ugh I think I'm gonna break-up with Paige" Quinn smirked.

"I know and I think I'm gonna leave Rachel" Emily laughed harder.

"We are so bad Quinn, but I don't think she plays for our team"

"I know, such a shame although you never know" They smirked together.

- o -

Quinn, Emily, Santana and Puck all had the same class so when it finished, Puck had his try-out for the football team so he had to go to the field."You sure you're gonna be alright Tana?"

"Yeah I'm just a bit nervous about my try-out"

"Don't be, you're gonna kill it!" Puck said hugging her sister, she smiled.

"Thank you Pucky, I'll see you after my try-out" she said before kissing him in the cheek. He left.

"You guys are so cute" Quinn said smiling, Santana blushed, "And you're so cute when you blush" Emily said smirking at her.

"Oh my gosh Emily, seriously stop!" Quinn laugh.

"Don't mind her Santana" Santana smiled, she already has become good friends with Quinn and also Emily but she is always teasing her, Santana also knows that both of them are gay and have girlfriends.

"Yeah we have a very close relationship" she laughed.

"I don't know why you're nervous though, you're gonna be great Santana AND we already like you, and we're the captains so" Emily and Quinn laughed and winked at her, they already know she is trying-out for cheerios. "Let's see what you got!"

As they entered the locker-rooms they were greet by two blond cheerios. "Hey there Quinn, Emily, what'd you got here?"

"This is Santana Lopez, she's trying-out for cheerios" they said.

"Okaaay, if you can keep up with Coach Sylvester, then fine, I'm Serena Van der Woodsen by the way and this is Hanna Marin" the blond girl said smiling, "Let's see your moves, newbie!" Hanna said.

_After Santana's try-out…_

"I've got to say, you've got some moves here and there and you're not so ugly to watch" Coach Sue said.

Santana frowned, "Not so ugly to watch? Have you seen m-" She was cut by the _stop-talking-right-now_ hand gestures of Quinn and Emily, Serena and Hanna just snickered.

"Yes you're on the team, now anyone of you move your lazy asses and bring a uniform for _sand bags_! Coach Sue yelled through her megaphone.

"What did she just called me?" Santana almost yelled at the same time being drag out of the gym by Serena and Quinn.

"You better get used to your new name honey" Hanna and Emily said laughing.

- o -

**Sam POV**

When I went to the locker rooms to change my clothes for football practice, I collided with someone.

"Hey watch ou-" I yelled but I was cut when I saw who I had collided with and I was speechless, in front of me stood the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, her brown eyes were mesmerizing.

"I'm sorry I thought you were some of the jocks"

"Do I look like one of those jocks?" she said pouting, _oh my god that's the cutest thing I've ever seen_.

"No, of course not, you're gorgeous, I mean you're hot but also so cute I just wanna, okay I better stop talking" I was blushing so bad, _what the fuck is going on with me I do not blush_.

"You're cute when you blush" she said giggling, I smiled at her.

"I'm Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham" _what the actual fuck seriously I'm loosing my game,_ she just laughed and smile.

"I'm Santana and I don't like bananas? Oh my gosh I'm sorry, just forget I said that" now she was blushing, I laughed.

"No worries, you're quite funny but let me introduce me again I'm Sam Pierce, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Santana Lopez"

"Nuh the pleasure is mine, so can I walk you to the field? I have football practice"

"Yeah sure but aren't you gonna change?"

"Oh yeah right! just give me 5" I said to her and I went to change real fast wow my mind was so focus on her that I already have forgotten I had to change first. Also I noticed the way she looked at my abs, oh yeah these babies are ab-ulous.

"Ready! Shall we go?"

"Oh yeah, don't wanna be late _Sammy_" she said smiling. I hate being call like that but in her sweet and sexy voice, I like it so I smiled.

- o -

**Santana POV**

When we reached the field he went to where his coach Beiste or something like that, was with the other boys, and let me tell you he was big like a truck until I saw it was a woman, she was scary. I think I'm already attracted to Sam, he's such a cute boy and very funny too.

"Hey girl, I see you got some hot company there" Kitty Wilde said approaching me, she was another cheerio but she was kinda bitchy.

"Uhm, you're talking about Sammy?" I said smiling already. Kitty looked at me in shock.

"He let you call him _Sammy_?! Oh my gosh this is gold, he hates being called like that, he has this bad boy's reputation, so he must be into you" she said smirking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Quinn and Emily came to where we were.

"Sam Bad-Boy Pierce let Santana call him _Sammy_!" Quinn and Emily smirked.

"Oh I think Santana here had tamed one of the badass Pierces, he definitely has a thing for you" Quinn said grinning.

"You think so?" I said already smiling.

"Yes! Besides you two good look really cute together" Emily said.

"I think I like him too but wait you said one of the Pierces?" I said frowning.

"Oh yeah wait till you meet his twin sister and her big package" Quinn, Emily and even Kitty said smirking. _A big package?, like a roll of Certs in her pockets?_ , I just frowned as the practice begins.

- o -

**Oh yes I know, there's not so much Brittany here, what the fuck? Well my fellow readers on the next chapter Brittany will make her sexy and more longer appearance, so continue reading and leave reviews to keep me motivated ;) **

**Xo Pierina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chap, I hope you like it so far, and to answer a few questions YES! Brittana is ENDGAME! There's gonna be lots and lots of Brittana definitely but if you haven't check, this would have a little bit of angst not so much though because I don't like it, so that's why there has to be some Samtana too but don't worry our girls are endgame so :D**

_The next day…_

**Brittany POV**

When I was walking into the hallways of McKinley High School, the students parted like the red sea. A satisfied smirk crossed my lips, as I reached my locker and banged it open to pull out the books I need, I saw Mike Chang and Toby Cavanaugh approaching me.

"Hey, Brittany, finally you decide to make an appearance" Toby said laughing. You see, this two guys here are the only ones I tolerate, oh yeah and also my boy Caleb Rivers, he must be somewhere with his girlfriend Hanna, another cheerio, she is one of the few chicks I haven't slept with, because their boyfriends are my friends so that would be like breaking the bro code or some shit like that, anyways, the other jocks are just some big jerks. Ugh. They are just jealous that all the girls prefer me, it's not my fault I can satisfy them better.

I laughed "Yeah if I don't Figgins will suspend me and my dad will flip if I get suspend or into a fight again so here I am"

"Well you can always mess with the teachers" Mike said smirking.

"You got it bro" we high five laughing. Just when I was turning around, I saw something that caught my eye. There across the hallway talking to Fabgay and Lezmily, was THE hottest girl I've ever seen, I can see a great amount of caramel-skin legs in that tiny skirt that leave very little to none to the imagination. Seriously I have to thank whoever invented this really short skirts. Oh my god.

"Dude!" I hear Toby and Mike talking to me but I can only see caramel legs and a great ass.

"What a great ass… wait what!? What are you guys saying?" Toby and Mike laughed.

"That hot piece of ass is the new cheerleader Santana Lopez, she's so hot" Toby said, I don't know why but when he said _a hot piece of ass_, I feel the urge to punch him, this is weird.

"So she's the new cheerio and what the fuck you have Spencer" I said smirking.

"Yeah and I love her but I'm not blind dude" He just laughed. Then I saw something I didn't like, I saw my twin brother besides her blushing and telling her something in the ear that got her smiling. Now I feel the urge to punch Sam really hard, and I still don't know why I feel this way.

"Wow, she is something huh, she got your brother all smiley since yesterday" they said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah see you guys later" and I left to class.

- o -

When I walk into the classroom, I was greeted by Ms. Corcoran.

"Hey, Ms. Pierce, glad you show up after 3 missing classes so yeah welcome back" she fake-smiled at me.

"At least I didn't drop out of the course, so be glad" I said walking to my seat, and I almost drop my stuff, there sitting in my seat was the new gorgeous cheerio I saw earlier. She just shyly smiled.

"Is this your seat? I'm sorry I didn't know" she said. And she's just so cute.

"NO!" I yelled, everyone looked at me and some laughed too. "No I mean yes but you just sit here, I'm gonna find another seat, besides you came here first so" I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I already love her smile. _The fuck? I'm a badass I don't know why I'm acting so sweet. _Everyone was in shock, even Ms. Corcoran because they never have seen me so smiley towards anyone. I just looked for another seat.

After the class ends, I saw her leave the classroom, and I saw that she left her cellphone in her seat. I took it and run to catch up with her. I found her at her locker, which surprisingly was besides mine.

"Hey, you left your cellphone in your seat" I said a little bit out of breath but I'm fit so it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my god, thank you so much…" she said waiting for me to tell her my name duh.

"Pierce, Brittany Pierce" I took her hand to give it a kiss also smirking. She blushed.

"I'm Santana Lopez. So you're _the_ Brittany Pierce huh? I've heard so much about you" she said smirking.

"My pleasure _Santana_ and I hope you heard only good things" _God I love the way her name sounds coming from my mouth, such a hot name for a hottie like her_.

"Mmm, I guess you could say that, oh and also that I should stay away from _you" _

I grabed her by her slim waist, "I don't think you should listen to anyone" I whispered in her ear.

She shivered, "Oh yeah? What if I don't?" she whispered in my ear too, _I think I just came._

"Well, I'm gonna be your trouble" I nipped her earlobe. I think I heard a moan coming out her kissable lips. _Okay my pants are starting to feel a little bit tighter._

She pulled out of my hold, "I have to go Pierce, I mean Brittany, bye" I already missed her body in my arms.

"Yeah see ya around Santana" I said smirking. _Oh yeah she's gonna be mine_.

- o -

**Santana POV**

I run to my next class, I don't know what I was thinking, _I mean flirting with Brittany? Yeah I have flirted with girls sometimes too who hasn't? but she's not good for me and neither her brother for that matter! Oh god_, but it felt so good. At least they are nice to me, I don't know why everyone keep saying that they're trouble and badass I think they're cute and her piercing blue eyes and his beautiful green eyes. _It's settled then I'm gonna be just friends with the Pierces!_

I was walking to my classroom when I felt two arms picking me up.

"What the fuck!" I turned around and I saw my brother laughing with Sam besides him. Yes, since Puck entered the football team he has become great friends with Sam. They even do broga together, yoga for bros or something like that. _Ugh boys who gets them! _Puck also knows Sam likes me and even though he knows Sam has a badass reputation, he is different with me, so he's kinda cool if something happens.

"Hey there baby sis! What class you have next?" He gave me a kiss in the cheek while putting me down.

"I'm just going to my history class Pucky" Sam laughed. Puck punched him in the arm.

"Hey there Sammy" I said smiling, he stop laughing but he didn't say anything and just smile at me, because I already know he likes when I call him that, but only me can do that, he has told me.

"Hi Santana" he said giving me a kiss in the cheek, he's so cute, although for whatever reason I can't stop thinking about her twin sister's cuteness. I shook my head. "I have history class too, so let's go?" he said smiling.

"Hey what happened to skip class bro?" Puck said mocking him, Sam blushed.

"Uhm, I think I'm just gonna go to see what's going on with history so yeah" I laughed, he's so cute. He punched Puck in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?! I think my baby sis here is turning you into some nerdy guy"

"Shut the fuck up bro, don't push it, San let's go? I see you at football practice Puck" Sam yelled.

"Okay, okay sorry bro it's just funny seeing you so whipped already, see ya later! Bye Tana" Puck laughed getting a hard glare from Sam. I waved at him. God, he is so annoying sometimes but I love him.

- o -

_After classes during cheerios practice… _

"So Santana I heard the Pierces twins are into you" _Ugh_ I heard Jenna Marshall and Georgina Sparks talking, they're cheerios too, or I better say _slut_ cheerios.

"So?" I said.

"So? You should take this opportunity, they are really good in bed, I mean they're McKinley's womanizers, they just want to get into your pants just like with every other girl in school" Georgina said while Jenna was smirking.

"Well, I think they're very nice to me so ugh get lost" I said, oh yeah I didn't tell you guys but I'm now the head-cheerio of the squad, Coach Sue said I'm the best they had, yes I was in shock too, and Quinn is my co-captain, so I can tell this bitches to get lost, and they should do it if they wanna stay on the team.

They glared at me, "Just be careful Santana, we don't want to see our captain crying" they left laughing. I just wanna slap them hard. _Stupid bimbos, just their luck they're both brunettes!_

Serena and Emily came to me, "They're just jealous because they are different and nice to you, something I didn't even imagine could happen in all my high school years" Emily said laughing.

"I KNOW! Seeing them acting all cute with somebody is weird. Sweetie I will be making out with both of them already! but they are just not for me, I love my Waldie" Serena said laughing too. Blair Waldorf is Serena's girlfriend, she just likes to call her _Waldie it's like a nickname or something like that,_ but she's not on the cheerios, also they have told me that the Pierces have fucked all the girls in the squad with the exception of Quinn, Emily, Serena and Hanna because their boyfriend and girlfriends are kinda friends with them so, but they have seen Brittany's big package, it was just an accident in the locker-rooms, _another story for another day._

"I know, they're so hot, but I don't know, I think I'm very attracted to both" I said with a frown.

"Well honey you have time to figure it out, maybe you just have to try both" Emily and Serena said smirking already. Then we left for practice.

- o -

_A week after…_

**Brittany POV**

"Hey can I walk you to class?" _God, I'm so nervous_, that's what happens when I'm around Santana, this gorgeous hot girl I just met for a week, that I think I'm falling for. Something that had never happened before but she's so different, she's so cute when she blush, her smile is the most beautiful thing on earth, she has an amazing rack, ass and heck overall body. Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about her. Damn her for being so damn sexy. _And yeah I know my brother feels something for her too but I want her so, sorry Sam_.

"Sure _Britty_" _Did I hear her well?__She just call me Britty?_ Well with the sexy-raspy voice of hers she can call me anything she wants. I bet she would sound freaking hot if she was under me screaming my name. _Okay Pierce, Brittany Jr. is waking up so just stop thinking about her like that. _

"So I was thinking, maybe you… uhm would you like to go on a date with me?" I said pulling her into my arms. I started kissing her neck, she moaned. _God she feels so good against my body! _

"Uhm I don't know Britty I love being your friend and yes I'm attracted to you but I don't know" I felt like someone punch me in the stomach, _gosh I want her so bad_. I begin to put my best sad puppy face.

"Pleaseeeee? Just one date?"

"Oh don't do that I feel like I just kick a puppy, okay okay I will go on a date with you" she said giving me a peck in the lips. _To say I was shocked was an understatement_, her lips are so good. I can tell she was a little bit in shock too but she just smiled.

"I'm sorry you just looked so adorable" she just said grinning and pull out of my arms as we continue walking, I was so happy I could die. _Yes, score for Brittany! Take that Sam!_

- o -

**Sam POV**

"Oh hey Santana, what are you doing here?" I was in the locker-rooms changing my clothes, when I saw Santana entering the room.

"I, I-I was looking for Quinn, have you seen her?" I smirked because I noticed the way she was looking at my abs, I was shirtless.

"I think I saw her with Emily at Coach Sue's office"

"Okay, thanks I'm gonna catch up with her" She was turning to go but I grabed her arm and pull her in my lap. _Okay I was nervous, she makes me nervous, gosh what is happening to my badassness? _

"Hey Santana, I think you already know that I like you a lot" I said.

"Yeah?" she said smirking.

"Yeahh " I said too quickly, she laughed, "and I was thinking maybe you could go on a date with me?"

"I really like you Sammy, but I don't know, Brittany asked me on a date too" she said a little bit frowning.

"Oh really?" _I'm gonna kill my sister!_

"Yeah and I really like her too" _Ugh! Seriously? Damn you Brittany and your stupid charm!_

"But it's just one date, c'mon San I really like you" I said giving her a kiss on her jaw, _god she tastes so fucking good, I think Sam Jr. is saluting. _I heard her moan, _oh yeah Sam Jr. is definitely saluting_.

"Mmm okay, one date" she said giving me a peck on my cheek, _Yessss! Take that Brittany! _

- o -

**Santana POV**

_Oh god, what did I get myself into?_ I mean I'm attracted a lot to Brittany, she's so hot and her beautiful piercing blue eyes but I'm not sure if I'm ready to _date_ a girl, although I think I might be bisexual or whatever, I mean yeah I date the person not the gender, but that's not the problem, the problem is that I also feel really attracted to Sam too, and his gorgeous green eyes and his shaggy hair, but ugh I mean they're twins for God's sake! And I already agreed to go on a date with the two of them! _Damn those Pierces and their super hot genes!_

- o -

**Poor San what should she do? I mean I would have the same problem because c'mon you guys Brittany is freaking hot but Sam is also really a hottie too, so I get you San! Please leave reviews and continue reading to see what happens in the next chap! ;) **

**Xo Pierina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana POV**

"Hey Tana, whatcha doing?" my brother said entering my room.

"Oh watching TV, later I'm going to Quinn's house for a welcoming sleepover or something like that, I think it's because I entered the cheerio squad, you?" I said, _although I have no idea what that means, oh well._

"Uhm nothing, just going out, nothing big you know…" Okay I know he's rambling so he doesn't want me to know and we tell each other everything, _yeah Pucky and I are pretty close so yeah don't judge._

"C'mon Pucky just tell me" He scratch his mohawk.

"Okay okay I'm chillin' with the Pierces" he looks down, I guess his feet are more interesting.

"With Brittany AND Sam at the same time?!" he got to be kidding me.

"Yeah why not? They're cool and I like to hang out with both, although I've got to say these past few days things are kinda awkward between those two" He said a little bit frowning.

"Really? God I think things are a little bit worse than I thought"

"What do you mean Tana?"

"Ugh because I agreed to go on a date with both of them, and they're kinda crushing on me"

"I knew Sam was interested in you but Brittany too? Well I heard some rumours, wow baby sis you're on a roll" he said laughing a little bit, "But I mean what are you gonna do? You've never dated a girl before but I have nothing against that though so it's fine by me"

"I know, but I really really like her, she's sweet to me and her angelic face drives me crazy I don't get how could she be a badass with that face, ugh but I kinda like Sam too, he's so cute, I don't know I guess I have to see how each date goes"

"I guess you're right but be careful I don't wanna see you get hurt okay? These two have a bad reputation but I see the way they are to you so… just be careful I support you in whatever you do baby sis" He said giving me a kiss in the top of my head. _I guess I have to wait._

- o -

_3 days later…_

**Sam POV**

Today is my date with Santana and I'm super nervous because I never do dates, I just pick one girl and spend the night rocking her world if you know what I mean, but Santana is different I feel like I wanna give her the best, I seriously wanna date her but I hate the fact that I know deep down that she feels something for my sister too and I saw the way she looks at her but I hate my sister even more when she also picked interest in her. You see this is very common,we are always fighting for who gets the hottest girl and we're both badasses, and don't get me wrong I always get hot girls and everything but when I see a girl that's interested in _me_, Brittany always sets her eye on the one I want too ugh can't she pick interest in another one? that makes me angry. So I hope this time I can win Santana.

I'm right now outside Santana's house, _and damn her house is huge_ I mean my family aren't poor or anything but hers really really have money. I already ring the bell.

"Hello you must be the boy who's taking my little girl on a date, I'm Mr. Lopez" _I'm not gay or anything but damn her father is a really handsome man he could be a model if he wants._

"Hello to you too sir, nice to meet you and yes, I'm Sam Pierce" I shook his hand and it's a little bit intimidating. He let me in the house. _Wow it's bigger than I thought._

"Princesa! Sam's here" her dad shouts.

"I'll be there in a minute papi" I hear Santana shouts back. While we're waiting he also told me that his wife was out at her sister's house. And Puck was at Finn Hudson's house. Before we could talk some more Santana came downs the stairs. She was so beautiful, I was speechless.

"You look beautiful Santana" I said to her as I give her a kiss in the cheek.

"You look very handsome too Sammy" she said smiling.

"Shall we go?" She nods and I take her hand leading her to the door.

"Bye papi" she shouts.

"Be home by midnight" her dad shouts back. "We will sir" I said nodding.

- o -

**Santana POV**

After Sam took me to really nice restaurant, we were on our way to my house, I really love this date, he's such a sweet boy, even though he has a badass reputation, well what can I say he's sweet to me so screwed everyone else. When we park the car outside my house, he was already on his feet and running to my door to open my door. He's such a gentleman.

"I really had a great time tonight San"

"I really enjoyed it too Sammy" I said shaking his shaggy blond hair. He leaned to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back, it was a soft, sweet kiss. He put his hands on my waist to kiss me a little deeper.

"Wow, I really love your lips" I chuckled.

"You're lips aren't really bad either, they're a little bit huge but really soft too I like them"

"Hey! Sweetie yours are big t-" I shut him up with another kiss. It was a nice date.

- o -

_The next day…_

"Hey Santana, I heard you had a hot date yesterday" I see Serena and Hanna walking at my side.

"Oh yeah, Sam's a sweet guy" They gasped.

"Are you for real? A sweet guy? He's always been kinda like a no-dates boy" Hanna said.

"Well he's to me so" I said to them. Wow I don't know what the big deal is, _I mean yeah both Pierces are sweet with me, big deal!_

"And we also heard that you're going on a date with her sister tonight huh?" Serena said smirking.

"Yeah, I am, I'm really excited" I said smiling, they both said 'aww' at the same time.

"Well we're happy for you but just be careful, these two are trouble so yeah, see ya later for all the details" they said winking at me. I just laughed. I was walking through the hallway, when I feel two arms around my waist. I gasped.

"Hey" I could recognized that voice everywhere. I turned in her arms.

"Hey" I said back.

"Are you excited for tonight? I have something really nice planned out and I don't do this for any other girl just for you" Brittany said giving me a peck on the cheek. _Ugh she's the cutest._

"You better really surprise me Britty" I smiled at her. It's impossible not to.

"I know I will, pick you up at 7pm" and with that she was gone. And I was left with a really exciting and also loving feeling, because she makes me feel special and I kinda love it.

- o -

**Brittany POV**

So here I am, sitting in my car outside Santana's house, I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous because I have never done this before but Santana is special, since the first day I saw her I felt an instant connection that I haven't felt with anyone else ever, I knew she was something else, I wanted her to be mine, _because I hate to know that she has kiss my brother's trouty lips ugh,_ and I never ever wanna hurt her, _wow I have to say she has changed me a lot_, because never in a thousand years I thought I would care so much about a girl and she happens to be that girl, that I hope I could call her _my girl_ very soon, _man I love the sound of that._

I knocked on the door, and when it open I was met with the sight of an older version of Santana, _and by that I mean a very beautiful sight,_ I'm guessing it's her mom but it could be her twin sister, but Santana has told me that Puck is her only brother so.

"Hellooo, you must be Brittany, don't stand there like a tree, come in and sweetie my eyes are up here" okay so she saw my leering, _awkward_, she seems very charismatic which is very charming, _now I know where Santana has inherited her charming persona_. I also noticed her thick latin accent.

"I'm Mrs. Lopez, but you can call me Gloria, querida" she said with a big smile and giving me a hug. I already like her mom a lot, she makes me feel welcome and not so nervous.

"Okay I will Gloria, and yes I'm Brittany Pierce, encantada de conocerla" I never thought that paying attention in Spanish class would make me feel so proud.

"Oh my, hablas español?! I'm impressed, y encantada de conocerte tambien, honey" she said smiling really big.

"Si, un poquito, by the way I know now where Santana got her looks" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, sweetie" I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Santana when a really handsome man came from behind Gloria and give her a kiss on the lips. I'm guessing it's her dad. _Damn her family it's freaking gorgeous, well Puck not so much but okay okay I have to say he's not so bad himself so._

"Well, well well what do we have here darling? I don't think we've met, I'm Mr. Lopez" okay he can be a handsome man and everything but he's pretty damn intimidating.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Brittany Pierce" I gave him a firm hand-shake.

"Pierce? Why that last-name sounds familiar?"

"Uhm yeah, my brother Sam took San out the other day" _Awkwardddd, but what else could I say?_

"Ohh that Sam boy is your brother?" _More like a bother _but I noded, "How cute playing which one can win my baby girl's heart" he said sarcastically and mocking me at the same time. _How funny this man is. Oh yeah no nervous at all now._

"So you're taking my beautiful daughter on a date now and what do you have planned?" I saw Gloria giving him a little punch in his arm, and he almost chuckled. _Oh he's enjoying this huh?_

"I'm sorry sir, but I will like to keep this a surprise even for you, although I can tell you that your daughter will love it" I said in a very confident tone.

"Okay, fair enough, but please take care of her Brittany"

"With my life sir" I said and that's the very damn truth.

"I already like you Brittany, I can see you really care for my daughter, so you kinda past the test, let's see how things go, but you can call me Daniel" He said laughing and giving me a quick hug. Gloria was smiling. Wow the worst part was gone, I already like her parents too. Before we could talk some more, Santana came down the stairs.

I think I just die and went to heaven, seriously she looks insanely beautiful, she is the most gorgeous girl in the fucking world. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt _that allow me to see an amazing amount of cleavage,_ with black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She had her hair in a pony-tail, and her make-up is very natural but had red lipstick on those plump kissable lips of hers.

"You look really really beautiful San" I said to her as I give her a peck on the cheek, _I mean her parents were there, _and take her left hand to guide her to the door.

"You look really cute too Britty" she said smiling at me.

"Aww they both look really adorable together, isn't that right cariño?" I heard Gloria said to Daniel. _And I don't disagree with her._

"Drive safe girls and Brittany take care of my little girl" Daniel said to me.

"You got it Daniel, adios to you too Gloria" I said with a smile and they returned it.

"So where are you taking me Britt?" San asked me while I open the door of my car for her.

"That's a surprise San" She huffed. Ha! She doesn't like surprises.

- o -

"So here we are San" I said to her as I take off the blindfold I put on her just 5 minutes ago.

"Oh my god, this is really beautiful Britt" I found a really cool secret spot on this gorgeous park just outside of Lima, and I have put a table with two chairs with lots of candles surrounding it and also in the middle of the table, I'm really thankful that tonight there's not much wind, _and yeah I have to say I'm pretty talented._

"I'm glad you like it" I said to her while pulling her chair for her to sit.

"Such a gentlewoman, and I really like it, it's very romantic" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"We have breadsticks and lasagna" I said as I open the red wine and fill our glasses.

"Yessss! They're like my favorite food in the whole world, seriously I could eat them everyday for the rest of my life" she's so cute when she's excited. I'm happy she liked it.

- o -

After we finished our dinner under the moonlight, we just lay on a cozy blanket I put before on the grass and just lay on it cuddling and kissing, _seriously when her lips touch mine I feel fireworks, they're amazing. _I have my arms securely around her.

"San, I really really like you since the first day I've met you, and I know my brother is also wooing you and I can tell you I don't like it one bit because I want you to be mine completely and no one else's, and I would like for you to be my girlfriend, but I'm gonna give you just a little more time to figure your feelings out" I smiled at her.

"Thanks Britt, I _know_ I'm falling hard for you, but I'd like to take a little bit more time on this one, I wanna be fair to both of you because I care about you Britty, what I feel for you is something I've never felt before either and yes I felt this loving connection since I first look into those gorgeous eyes of you" she said giving me a kiss on the lips and I kissed her hard.

"We should head back home San, it's getting late and I promised your dad to bring you back before midnight"

"Yeah, okay" she said and I noticed she shivered a little bit.

"Hey, are you cold? Here, take my jacket" I said as I give her my leather jacket and I put my arms around her to keep her warm as we walk back to my car.

"Thank you Britt" she gave me a kiss on the lips. _Yep this was a really amazing night._

- o -

_The next day…_

**Santana POV**

It was Sunday, I had lunch with my parents and brother, I tell them about my date with Britt yesterday, and it really make me smile when I remebered last night, Britt was so sweet and caring, yes it was true I was falling for her. As I was watching TV now, my phone vibrate, it was an iMessage from Britt.

"_Hey San, wanna come to watch a movie at my place?_ "

"I don't know Britt, is Sam gonna be there?" I send back, yeah because that could be a little bit awkward if both are there.

"_Nuh, he went out with some friends from the football team, it's okay San"_

"Okay, what time?" I feel more relieved now.

"_Be ready at 5, I'll pick you up"_

"Okay, I will be, see ya later" I get up and walk to my room to start getting ready.

- o -

I have to say Britt's house it's pretty big too, not as huge as mine, but pretty big and really nice, and there are lots of pictures hanging on the wall of her and Sam, _and gosh they were pretty damn adorable as little kids, _she told me that Sam's 5 minutes older than her, _finally the question that I've been wondering about was clear_, she also told me that her parents are on a business trip, and Sam isn't here so it's just the two of us. We were watching Lady And The Tramp on her bed, Brittany's favorite, _yes I was in shock too, I love to see this softer side of her,_ I don't know how but suddenly it's starting to getting hotter, I was resting my body between her legs and she started to kiss the back of my neck.

"Oh god, Britt" I moaned as she nipped my earlobe, I turned in her arms and give her an open mouth kiss on the lips.

"You're so hot San" she said as she continues kissing me.

"You're not so bad yourself, and someone's excited" she laughs flipping me over, so she's on top of me, I can feel Britty Jr. poking me in the thigh. I'm beyond turn on right now.

"Ugh, we shouldn't be doing this, sorry San" she say as she's blushing so bad and tries to roll off of me.

"Britt don't be okay? I want you and I'm a little scared but you're worth it" I say blushing and making her stay on top of me.

"Are you sure San? I don't want you to regret this later" she said looking down at me.

"I'm sure Britt, now please I need you"

I continue kissing her, while I lift her shirt off, only breaking the kiss to throw her shirt off to the side. She shoved her tongue into my mouth, and I moaned as I felt her lifting my shirt off and I wasn't wearing any bra.

"Ugh, Britt" I growl as she suck on my right nipple till it was very hard, and pinch my other one. I seriously was a mess beneath her.

"God San, your tits are amazing, I love them" she said moaning, while taking my jeans and my panties down at the same time.

"I love having you naked baby, you're gorgeous San" she said while kissing my stomach hungrily. I arched my back, whimpering while trying to take her pants off. She gets the message and then stood beside the bed and undressed completely locking her eyes with mine. I lowered my gaze and fixated on the very impressive and huge erection, making me bite my lip.

"I know I'm a bit bigger so I wanna go slowly, I don't wanna hurt you San" she said as she climb back up and kneeled between my legs using her knee to spread my legs and I willingly spread them wider. She smiled at me with an adoration look.

"You won't Britt" I smiled at her because I love the way she's looking at me right now.

"Okay, I'm just gonna grab a condom baby"

"No Britt, I'm on the pill" I stopped her because I did remembered taking some to regulate my cycle. "Kiss me now" I said.

She kissed me gently, then I feel her lips trailed open mouth kisses along my neck, I was squirming under her when she bring her hand down between my legs and caressed my clit and my folds.

"You're so wet San"

"Just for you Britt please I want you so bad right now" She retrieved her fingers, and lifted her hips to positioned her hard dick, ready to enter me. She looked at me like as if she was asking for my permission and I nodded. With one thrust, she entered me almost all the way, we both moan. _God she's so big!_

"Fuck Britt" she stays like that without moving allowing me to get used to having her inside me.

"You're so freaking tight baby I love it" she moans thrusting in as deep as she can go in our current position.

"Faster Britt, oh god… right there" I moan as I am clawing at her back. She growls and lift my legs to her shoulders so she can go deeper. She is pounding on me harder.

"I'm close baby" She tells me moaning.

"Harder…harder Britt, I'm gonna…" I said moaning in her ear. I already feel myself tightening around her.

"Come for me baby, just let it go" she says as she pulls her head from my shoulder to look at me in the eyes.

"BRITTANYYYYY…" I screamed her name as I came and I think her neighbors could hear me. She thrusts harder one more time and growls harshly and then I felt liquid warmness blossoming deep inside of me, filling me completely with Brittany's seed.

**Brittany POV**

God, I was breathing and panting really hard, I was exhausted and I have to say that was the best orgasm I've ever had, and I have had lots, but with San is special and I couldn't just call it sex or whatever, we just _made love_ and I wanted our first time to be really nice, and it was.

"That was amazing baby" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah it really was Britt" she moaned when I pulled out of her.

"Be my girlfriend San?" I said almost pleadingly.

"Yess, yess baby" She said kissing my lips hard. _I couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect_.With Santana's body and my own still slightly shaking and slick with sweat, I put my arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. _Yes I Brittany Pierce, badass of all Ohio, am completely in love with one and only one girl, Santana Lopez._

- o -

**So yeah who liked this chapter, I know I do! Finally our girls together! :D Some of you may say it was a little faster but c'mon these two have always had a connection and also I need this to happen for the story to finally develop and be full of surprises and yeah also there will be angst, but not so much at least I think not so much lol, oh and what about Sam tan tan tan *dramatic sounds* you will see ;) hope you like this chap and reviews always make me happy! :)**

**Xo Pierina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Oh man, Cory! My sweet angel, such sad news, I don't have words :( But hey we're a family and Lea has all our support and also the Glee Cast support, I know she's so strong and I'm glad Glee continues it's gonna be hard but I think Cory wouldn't want the show to stop because he loved his fans so much! :) Also I'm sorry for the long wait lol, I already had chap 4 done but my laptop broke and ughh I have to get it fixed, it was such a waste of time grrr! Annoying! But I'm here again so hope you like this chap and thank you for the reviews, they make me happy :D Oh and before I forget I received some PM's, and yes I love to use characters from different tv shows as you can see in my previous chaps, well my favorite tv shows, and also FYI I use Gloria from Modern Family as Santana's mom because I thought they would be hilarious and hot ;) I always felt Sofia Vergara should've been cast for Santana's mom on Glee (but I love Gloria Stefan too don't get me wrong), and Phoebe from Friends as Brittany's mom because C'MON they're seriously like mother like daughter ;) although if you re-read chap 1 you could see that I already describe them so I hope you got the hint! But for those who didn't, there you go hope it's clear! Wow I talk too much so just read the chap, here we go :D**

**Brittany POV**

When I wake up, I feel my arms empty and I started to panic because I thought San went home or that she regret this and I hope it's not the last one. Just when I was getting up, I saw the bathroom door open.

"Hey baby" San said approaching me on the bed.

"Hey gorgeous" I reply to her as she kiss me on the lips, I put my arms around her slim waist to bring her closer to my body, we are still naked. "I thought you left and that you regret this, _us_"

"No Britty, I could never regret this, what we did was very special to me, I just needed to pee" she said laughing. I just have to laughed hard too.

"Do you want to eat something babe?" I ask her.

"Mmm I don't wanna be a bother but pizza sounds really good right now" _Is she crazy? She's my girlfriend, she could never be a bother to me. _

"Babe, you could never be a bother to me, you're my girl now, I just wanna make you happy" I feel my cheeks getting a little bit hotter, _damn I've never said something like that to anyone I guess she's something else and I'm more than okay with that._

She blushed a little bit, gosh she's the cutest thing on earth, "You're so sweet Britt, I think, no I know that I'm in love with you" she said kissing my lips. _I will never ever get tired of her pouty sexy lips._

"I'm in love with you too San, so so bad" I kiss her again. She pull out of my arms and I let her. She began to pick up her clothes to put them on.

"C'mon Britt, let's get dressed and then eat pizza" she put her panties on and then her pants. She was still half naked, _god I love her boobs_.

"Baby my eyes are up here, oh and Britty Jr. is waking up again, how nice, isn't he tired with all we did before?" She said sarcastically, _I look down and yes indeed Britty Jr. is waking up, wow I feel a little tired but damn he loves San._

"What can I say babe? You're smoking and he definitely loves you" I said wriggling my eyebrows. She slaped me in my arm.

"Britt! Stop it! Get dressed now!" She said as she puts the rest of her clothes on, "and by the way I love him too" she winked at me. _Yes this girl is going to be the death of me._

- o -

After we ate the pizza and some ice-cream that I also ordered, I drive my girlfriend home, I still can't believe she's all mine now, _take that Sammy boy._ I can't wait for everyone to find out tomorrow at school.

"Today was really special to me Britty bear, so thank you baby, I can't wait to see you tomorrow and be in your arms again" she said a little bit pouting, _aww she's so cutest thing on earth._

"It really was special to me too San, I can't tell you how happy you make me, and I can't wait to have you in my arms again too baby" I said to her, getting out of my car as we walk to her door. I grab her arm and pull her into me.

"See you tomorrow Britty bear" she kissed my lips.

"See you tomorrow too Sanny pooh, I'll pick you up at 6am" I said to her as we parted our lips. I waited till she entered her home then I walk to my car and drive back home with a happy feeling.

- o -

**Santana POV**

I wake up with an exciting feeling, I can't wait to see my really cute girlfriend, can't believe that the more badass girl in the whole school, hell of all Ohio is my girlfriend, and I will slap some bitches if they try to get into her pants. Because yes Britty Jr. is all mine now, _wow I never knew I was a possessive person, guess Britt brings my possessive side out. _

"Hey mami" I said smiling to my mom when I reached the kitchen, she was having breakfast.

"Buenos dias mi amor, why are you so smiley?" she said smirking. I just blushed.

"Nothing! Why would you think something is going on?"

"C'mon cariño spill all the details of your sexcapade with the Pierce girl yesterday" she said winking at me. _Oh my god! _

"MAMI! Stop it okay?! It wasn't a sexcapade, I, well she , ugh we're dating now and how did you know?"

"I knew it! Your dad owes me 20 bucks! Ohh and because I saw you sucking Brittany's mouth last night, yes darling you're not so discreet" she said laughing.

"Oh my god! Really mami? That's so embarassing!" I can't believe this, I wanna kill my mom!

"Oh don't be mad at me, your dad was the one who called me when he saw you two" she laughed hard again. Oh great now I have to kill my dad too!

"When I saw what?" my dad asked when he entered the kitchen and saw my mom and I talking.

"Our beautiful daughter here sucking Brittany's mouth last night" she was trying so bad to hold back her laugh.

"Oh yeah, great show you put on sweetheart" I was so red that you could mistake me for a tomato.

"UGHHHHHH! You're the worst guys!" they start laughing.

"We're just messing with you princesa, we're happy for you, and we already love Brittany, although now I owe your mom 20 bucks" they said to me as each gave me a kiss in my forehead. I was finishing my fruit salad, _yes I'm on a diet, _when I heard the doorbell ring. I also saw my brother opened the door.

"Yo Pierce, whatcha doing here?"

"Hey bro, I'm just here to pick up San" I saw Britt answer my brother. So I decided to run to where they were because Puck didn't know we're dating, and I wanna be the one to tell him also I don't want him to punch Britt because she's dating me now, _yes that had happened before with some of my other boyfriends_. Puck's really protective of me.

"Hey baby" I said to her as I kiss Britt on the lips.

"Hey babe" I heard a very low moan coming out of her lips, wow this girl is such a horndog, I parted our lips to see my brother's face. Yep his jaw was on the floor.

"What the fuck dude?" he said to her, Britt blushed a little bit.

"Uhm Pucky I have to tell you something" I said to him.

"I never would've guess Tana" he said sarcastically and waiting for what I have to say to him.

"I'm dating Brittany"

"Seriously? Wow, that's big, but I mean I'm happy for you baby sis, and you Pierce if you hurt her I'm gonna kill you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I don't plan to, so no worries bro" Britt said to him and I give her a kiss on the cheek, I couldn't be happier that all my family is more than okay with it.

"Oh hellooo Brittany, I heard the news" my mom said smiling and smirking at her from the couch she was currently sitting on.

"Oh hi Gloria, yeah I finally have this gorgeous girl as my girlfriend, and by the way you look great today " Britt said with a little smirk on her face. I heard my dad fake-coughing, "Oh you too Daniel, I mean I love your outfit today yeah you got me uhm…" she was blushing.

My parents just laugh hard. I heard Puck snickered. "C'mon baby let me stop you right here before you embarrass yourself more" I give her another kiss on the cheek and take her hand to lead her to her car.

- o -

**Brittany POV**

When we reached the school, we got a lot of looks because we came together, I take San's hand in mine, we walked through the hallway, and I get a few glares from some guys. _That's right, San's mine now so she's off of limits to every jerk. _I walk her to her locker when I saw Jewfro come to us with a newspaper and a camera.

"So is this true? New McKinley's power couple is you two Santana Lopez, _the most gorgeous girl in Ohio_, with you _the_ Brittany Pierce?" I glared at him when he said _the most gorgeous girl in Ohio_ because I mean it's true but I don't like the way he said it, and I also started to get annoyed because _what the fuck I just want to get my girl to her classroom and this loser is wasting our time._

"Yes, Santana is my girlfriend and now get lost jewfro or whatever your name is before I punch you" Everybody in the hallway looked at us, so yeah finally everybody knows.

"C'mon babe, let's get you to class" I said taking her hand in mine and leading her to her classroom. She smiled at me, but out of nowhere someone punch me in the back of my head.

"What the fuck dude!?" I turned around and saw Sam standing there with an angry face.

"What the fuck what?! What's wrong with you?!" I said to him, he just punch me again, _oh wrong move brother._

I punched him hard on the face too, _oh we were fighting now_, but before I could punch him more, I heard Santana. "Hey Sam stop it! Stop it!" she grab his arm to stop him.

"WHATTTT SAN?!" _Woah he did not just yelled at my girl._ San was also pissed.

"Hey jerk don't yelled at my girlfriend!"

"Shut the fuck up Brittany, you steal San from me as you always do with every girl, you're the jerk! You're seriously dating _this_ San?!" I was pissed as fuck. And everyone in the hallway was watching.

"When was she your girl in the first place you dumbass!? And by the way you had your chance too, it's not my fault San chose _me_!"

"Oh we will see, you're always the same!"

"Hey Sam just shut up and let me talk to you okay?!" San said a bit more calm. Sam just shoot me a glare and nodded to San. _Oh hell to the no I'm not leaving San talking to my brother alone._

"It's okay Britt really, I can handle it" she whispered at me, giving me a kiss on the lips, I put my hands on her waist so I can kiss her harder. I opened and eye to see my brother glaring almost furious at me, _well take that bro, you can't have this pouty sexy lips anymore._

We pulled apart, "I see you after your class babe" San just waved at me, as she walks with Sam to talk to him, I don't like this but I guess it's okay for her to explain him some things. I walk to my classroom.

- o -

**Santana POV**

"So I'm really sorry Sam, but what I feel for Britt is different, I don't know, I'm falling for her" I said to him, I know he must be hurting but I can't lie to him.

"I'm not mad at you San really, god I hate my sister so much right now, I'm sorry" He said looking kinda defeated. I feel bad for him.

"I know, but hey I really loved our date, you're really cute Sammy and I would like to continue being your friend, what do you think? Can I?" I said smiling at him.

"Of course we can San, I mean it, I could never stay mad at you, and yeah I would love to be friends, I just don't want you to be hurt by her" He said.

"She won't Sam and thank you for caring about me" I said giving him a kiss in the cheek. He blushed a little. "C'mon Sammy I'm gonna be late for history"

"Righttttt and we don't want that" he said smiling at me as we walk for class.

- o -

**Sam POV**

I walk San to her class, and after we said goodbye, I just went to the bleachers, _I'm really not in the mood for history or math ugh, I also can't stop thinking about our conversation_, I mean I really love to be her friend and I'm still gonna be her friend, at least this way I could be closer to her, because I don't think I can stop falling for her, _I'm sorry sis well no I'm really not because I hate you right now, but being just a friend with San is something I just can't do. _

- o -

**Santana POV**

My history class was so boring, ugh I couldn't stop thinking about Britt, I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bell ring.

"Hey gorgeous" I hear somebody said to me when I was at my locker, and when I turned around to see them, uhm that's not Britt, it was Chuck Bass, _ugh I really hate this guy,_ he's also on the football team and he's always flirting with the cheerios.

"Hey there Chuck" I said with an annoyed expression. _He didn't get the message._

"So you're dating one of the badass Pierces right?"

"Yes, and I have to go now, get lost Chuck" I said turning away from him when he grabbed me by my waist.

"Well let me tell you honey, I can satisfy you better than her" _Ugh this jerk_.

"GET YOUR HANDS THE FUCK OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW BASS!" Out of nowhere I hear Britt yelled and _omg she was pissed as fuck. She's so hot. _She punch Chuck in the face.

"Ugh you fucking Pierce where the fuck did you came from?"

"YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN AND I CUT YOUR BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM YOU FUCKING JERK!" _Woah there Britt was furious._

"Britt calm down seriously he's not worth it" I said trying to calm her down, seriously she's gonna get suspended.

"Oh but I'm so worth it honey" he try to grabbed me again. Britt was faster and punch him again now on the stomach. _And just like I thought, we have an audience._

"You shut your fucking mouth and try to touch her again and you're off the team Bass!" That made him stop smirking.

"Calm yo tits Pierce, jeez how do you even got this gorgeous hottie right here?" he said smirking at me, Britt was about to punch him again but I stopped her just in time. He just left laughing.

"Baby c'mon let it go before you get a detention" I said taking her face with both of my hands and give her a open mouth kiss. She completely relaxed and start to kissing me back with the same need grabbing my waist and picking me up.

"Where are you taking me baby?" I ask her while I put my legs around her waist. She held me securely with her strong arms, _oh man I love her arms's muscles so hot. _

"To the bathroom because I need you right now babe" _Oh dear god._

When we reach the bathroom, she close and locked the door for no interruptions. She started to pushing down my panties.

"That was seriously hot baby" I whispered in her ear.

"Well he pissed me off, I just wanted to jump you right there and show everybody who you belong to babe" she husks at me, pulling her boxers down and surprisingly Britty Jr. was already hard.

"I told you, he loves you babe" she said smirking, and I moaned so bad when she entered me, _oh god I forgot how big she is! _

"You're so fucking tight San, I love it" she growls.

"We have to do this fast Britt, ugh yes, right there!" I moaned as she thrusts faster and deeper.

"Ugh San you feel so good" she moans as she was reaching her climax.

"Brittanyyyyyy, yes! Yes! Yes!" I came so hard, she continues thrusting deeper.

"San I'm going to…." She trailed off moaning as she came hard too. She held me tighter and kissing me on the lips.

"That was amazing babe" she said. _And yes it really was._

- o -

**So there you go chap 4, hope you liked it and reviews don't hurt anyone lol, an Naya's Complex photos, extremely hot! And Lea's Marie Claire photos, you go gurl! She's so perfect, I just love them both so much! Also today Naya at Giffoni or I should say Gleeffoni ;) seriously this girl is the sweetest and more gorgeous girl in the world, I really loved her pink dress (well duh obviously because my fav color is pink, high-five Nay! lol) Gawd she's just flawless and yes I'm a Nayaholic and Leanatic if you haven't notice me always fangirling over these two ;) See you soon for chap 5 guys!**

**Xo Pierina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys thank you for all the reviews, I've never receive so many! I'm glad you all are enjoying my fic! :D Who else saw Naya on Jimmy Kimmel? She's so gorgeous and funny! And "Naya the second"? HAHAHA that was so funny! Love her, and yay! Finally they started shooting Season 5! Can't wait for more Santana and yeah well Rachel too because I loveeee Lea! But now go and start reading my chap 5!**

**Santana POV**

After that hot sexy quickie in the bathroom, _god now I feel so tired and a little bit sore after all the pounding Britty Jr. gave me_, I went to my last class, and then cheerio practice, _ugh this sucks! I just wanna go home!_

"Hey sandbags!" I heard coach Sue called me, _ugh seriously I hate when she calls me that, yes I know I have big boobs, but that annoys me._

"Yes coach?"

"So you're dating the badass chick with the dick now?" _I seriously don't know where this is going._

"Her name is Brittany and yes I am, although I don't know why this is relevant"

"Oh it is! And very, because you're my best cheerio in the squad and if anything happens to you we're screwed okay? There I said it! but when you walk out through that door you will forget this ever happened, am I clear?!" she said in a nervous voice, _I'm guessing she's really scared that I will tell this to anybody. This is priceless. _

"Yes coach, I will be careful although you don't have to worry Britt really cares about me" I said smiling.

"Well I'm glad to hear that sandbags" she said smiling back, _wow this is the weirdest conversation ever,_ "Now get the hell out of my office!" _and there you go! She's back again._

- o -

"So, spill all the details girl!" Quinn said to me as we finished dressing up in the locker rooms.

"Yes Santana, tell us how is she in bed? Is she reaaaaally good as I heard?!" Serena said smirking.

"Oh my god, she's so big but really great, I love everytime we made love" I said blushing a little bit but smiling at the same time.

"Oh great, just what I wanna hear about, _dicks_!" Emily said sarcastically but also smirking.

"You can go Emily if you want, I mean there's the door, just open it a close it with you on the other side, easy!" Hanna said teasing her. _Oh my god, I love this girl. _All the girls laughed_._

"Ugh fuck you Hanna!" Emily replied.

"I know you want to sweetie" Hanna winked at her. Everybody in the locker room said 'Ohhhhhh'. Emily punch Hanna in the arm.

"You're such a jerk as always Hanna" but they all laugh at the end, _yes we're like that, kinda weird but I love them._

"You guys are terrible" I said to them laughing too.

"Well well well look how happy you are Santana, let's see how long that lasts!" Kitty said with Georgina and Jenna beside her, they came to us in the hallway as we already finished dressing up and now we're going to the parking lot.

"I am, you have a problem with that?" I replied to her glaring at her. She came closer to me.

"Mmm I maybe have a few" she said glaring me back.

"Well I recommend you to forget whatever shit you have going on against me OR Britt if you want to keep your spot on the squad" I said getting closer to her that I was now face to face.

"Oh I don't have nothing against Brittany and maybe I don't care so much about that if at the end I get the best prize that comes in the form of a sexy blonde" _I'm gonna slap that bitch! And I did. _I slapped her hard on the face.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, and Britt will never be yours because she wants me and only me okay?!"

"What the fuck Lopez, you fucking bitch, Brittany is just playing with you!" she tried to slap me too but I dodge her hand, I was about to slap her again when Quinn grabbed my arm.

"San stop it! Calm down! And you Kitty get the fuck out of here!" Quinn said and Emily grabbed my waist and picked me up carrying me to the parking lot.

"We will see at the end Lopez" she just said smirking and walking away with Jenna and Georgina laughing.

**Brittany POV**

I was walking through the parking lot to pick up San after cheerio practice, when I heard some screaming, I saw Emily carrying up a very pissed Santana and some other cheerios were there too, and I knew something wasn't right, I run to her.

"Hey babe what's wrong?!" I said as I saw a tear run down her chubby cute cheek, Emily just pass San to my arms as I held her tighly, she just puts her legs around my waist and her head on my shoulder. _Oh my god, she is like a sweet baby, she's THE cutest thing on earth right now._

"She said she will steal you away from me, I don't wanna loose you Britty" I see another tear, _who the fuck said that to her?_

"Who said that San?"

"Kitty" _of course that bitch!_

"Babe look at me, c'mon San you know I don't want any other girl, I just want you, and you never gonna loose me okay sweetie?" I said to her and she nodded. "And I promise you I will slap that bitch tomorrow okay?" I said smiling at her, she just laughed. I gave her chubby cute cheek a hard kiss.

"OH MY GOD! You two are soooo damn cute, I can't even with you guys, I just melted here" I hear Quinn and Hanna said and Emily and Serena just 'Awwww' us. _Damn I forgot we weren't alone I mean I'm only sweet with San, and I have to keep my badass reputation, c'mon!_

"Yeah yeah I'm only like this with her, so you guys just forget you ever saw this okay? Now excuse me I'm gonna drive San home, shoo shoo get lost" I said to them.

"Hey don't shoo me Pierce!" Emily said.

"Yes you're such a grumpy girl, why are you with her again San?" Hanna said laughing with Serena.

"Shut up Hanna, she's not grumpy, she's the sweetest, right baby?" San said to her but giving me a kiss on the lips. _Yes I have the best girlfriend ever._

- o -

When we reached her house, we were standing in the doorway while San was searching for her keys, when she opened the door the house was quite quiet, well her parents weren't home and Puck was at Finn's house.

"Hey do you wanna eat something?" San asked me.

"Mmm I think I do" I said grabbing her waist and pull her closer to my body.

"Britt I'm really hungry and I mean hungry for _food_" she said pulling out of my embrace. I pouted. "No don't give me that puppy face, ugh maybe later I give you something" she winked at me. _Okay I was fine with that._

We made us some food and went to San's room,when we reached the second floor, we heard some murmuring sounds.

"Do you hear that? I asked her.

"Yes, what the fuck is that?" she said while I pulled her behind me.

"I think it comes from one of your guest rooms" I can tell she was a little scared but I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. "Stay closer to me San" she nodded.

But when we get closer to the room, we realize that those weren't murmuring sounds or anything like that, they were moaning sounds. _Oh my god, please don't let them be her parents, that would be so gross!_

"What the hell!" she said as I open the door.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Righttt there…."

"Do you like that?! I bet you're enjoying my fingers don't you babe?"

"I'm closer, oh my god!

There in the bed were two very hot sexy women, two brunettes and they were in the middle of reaching their climax. _I have to say it was a very sexy view. But who the fuck are they_? _I only notice one of them is like a bit older replica of San_, _don't get me wrong I wasn't looking but, well yeah I was but can't blame me right? Two hot chicks getting it on, c'mon! _Then I heard San scream.

"CARMENNNNNNN!"

"Oh my god Santana, what are you doing here so early?!" I hear the Carmen girl said to San chuckling.

"What am I doing here? Uhm school finished an hour ago so I came here oh I don't know, because I live here! What are you doing here?! And hello to you to Jenny!"

"Hello to you too Tana, looking hot" she said smirking. _Oh hell to the no! _I put my arm around San's waist.

"Who are they babe?" I whispered to her. The other girls were just giggling. San looked a little bit annoyed.

"Yes, my sweet Tana you're not gonna introduce me to this sexy blonde you have here?" San glared at her. _Can someone tell me who the fuck they are? Grrr!_

"Ugh this annoying girl right here is my auntie Carmen De La Pica Lopez and the other annoying girl is her girlfriend Jenny Schecter" San explained it to me, "And this is my girlfriend Brittany Pierce" she said introducing me too.

"Nice to meet you Brittany" they said at the same time and I replied them the same way_, ohh now I get why they look so much alike,_ "What a nice change after those model guys, eww, you picked well this time little niece" Carmen said winking at her. _I kinda laugh at what Carmen said but at the same time I don't like to imagine San with any of those other boyfriends she had. She's mine okay?_

"Yeah I did" San said kissing my cheek. "Now you two get dressed!" San told them, I was blusing a little bit because yes they're still naked and I had to turn my head to look the other way, San was normal I guess it's nothing new for her. We left the room.

- o -

**Santana POV**

I was in the kitchen with Britt after that encounter with my aunties, _yes I called them both my aunties even though they're not married_, but because seriously they are together for over 5 years now, and we always see each other constantly, and because Jenny is also a model, and also a writer, she always helped me with my photoshoots and things like that. I really love her and of course Carmen is always there for me, she was there when my mom wasn't around because she had a photoshoot or an interview, _the perks of having a supermodel mom_, Carmen is like my big sister more than just my auntie, and Jenny is the same, even though they both are just 7 years older than me. Although Jenny is always flirting with me, it comes naturally for her, but it's just the way we treat each other nothing never serious because she loves my auntie and I'm like her little sister, _just playful flirting_, I hope Britt gets this and doesn't get jealous.

"Well, your aunties are something" Britt said laughing.

"Yeah they are a bit different, they like my big sisters, because they are always there for me when sometimes my mom had a photoshoot or something, so I love them both very much" I said to her smiling, then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I feel someone hugging me from behind, I turn around and see Jenny smiling at me.

"Hey Tana, I missed you, haven't seen you this week so much, but you're getting more beautiful everyday sweetheart" Jenny said to me smirking then giving me a kiss on the cheek, and then went to open the fridge. I looked at Britt and she was getting a little bit angry. _Oh my this girl!_

"It's okay, we're like that with each other baby" I whispered to her giving her a peck on the lips.

"I still don't like it San" she was annoyed. I just gave her another kiss. "Yeah I missed you too, Jenny and thank you, what can I do? It's the Lopez genes" I winked at her. "And school has been fine although a little bit tired with all the cheerio practices" I said to her while eating a banana. "But Britt here is always there for me so it's been good" I said smiling at Britt. She gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Oh you guys are so cute, I'm happy for you Tana" Jenny said smiling.

"C'mon get a room!" I heard Carmen said behind us, I laughed at her.

"Shut up Carmen!" I said to her.

"So Britt tell me about yourself, I wanna know every detail about the girl that's dating my little niece" Carmen said very serious. And then Jenny talked too.

"Yeah, we wanna know all about you Brittany, I mean if you are good enough for my Tana here" she was very serious too. I looked at Britt and she looked very nervous, _oh my god, my poor baby!_

"Uhm, I-I-I live with my parents, but they're always travelling, I have a twin brother who is really a bother more than like a brother and-" I cut her off, she was getting too red.

"Britt! Are you for real? They are just messing with you baby, they do that with all the boyfriends I had, oh my god, you guys are terrible! I hate you!" they couldn't hold it anymore and start laughing.

"I'm sorry Tana, but I couldn't stop it, I just had to do it" Carmen said.

"Yess I'm sorry sweetie but her face oh my god, so cute!" Jenny said still laughing.

"You suck!" I said glaring at her. And Britt was still mute.

"We're sorry Brittany but it's a habit so, but hey if you hurt my little niece here, I will kill you okay?!" Carmen said to Britt.

"Okay but I don't plan to, so don't worry!" Britt said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay then welcome to the family Brittany!" they said at the same time.

"Wow, you guys are scarier than San's parents" Britt said to them and we laughed at that.

- o -

**Hope you liked this chap it was really fun to write! :D And sorry again for the long wait, I know but next week I start college again UGH! and I will be super busy with that but don't worry I always have time to write and I'm trying to update faster so keep reading and I love reviews so, see you next time on chap 6 and things will get more interesting uhhhh just wait and see! ;)**

**Xo Pierina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter :D I know it's a long time since I've last updated but I've been busy with college so, but I found time to write yay! And it's my longest chap so far whooo :D This chapter is a mixed of everything, it's funny, sweet but a little bit angsty towards the end, but this has to be done, because the story really begins here, I have the plot already planned so I hope you like this fic, it means a lot and thank you for the awesome reviews! **

**Brittany POV**

So it's been already a month since I started dating San and _god I still can't believe this is happening_, San is the most gorgeous, caring and wonderful girl in this world, can't believe she's all mine. Also since I met her aunties, I started hanging out with them more too, since I wanna keep an eye on Jenny, I know their relationship is very close and I wasn't very fond of it, but at the end I could tell that nothing was ever gonna happen because I could tell Jenny loves San like a little sister and is very in love with Carmen, so everything's cool now. Carmen and Jenny are pretty cool, I seriously would love to have aunties like them, but like I said many times before San's family are really something, everyone is so cool, I consider them part of _my_ family and they consider _me_ part of their family already so yeah we're pretty close now and we're always joking around. I wish my parents come back soon from all their travelling, so I could introduce them to San and her family, they will love her in a second just like I love her, _well no I don't think anyone could ever love San more than I do, that's impossible. There I said it okay? I love Santana Lopez, so fucking much. _I'm always imagining spending the rest of my life with Santana, having a mini-Santana running around with her tan chubby cheeks and flawless hair just like Santana, I think she's the one, I know it's too soon, _but damn that girl stole my heart since the first time I saw her._

"What are you thinking baby?" Santana asked me from the couch we are currently sitting in at her house, watching Pretty Little Liars, I don't _love_ the show, it's just okay but since San _loves_ it, _whatever my girl wants I give it to her. _Also she thinks Shay Mitchell is the second hottest chick on earth_ obviously I'm the first one, duh. _

"You" I tell her with a smile on my face. She also gives me a smile.

"Really? And what are you thinking about me then?"

"Just how much I love you babe, you're really special to me" I said to her, hugging her tightly around the waist from behind since her body was pressed against mine and her head was resting on my left shoulder, I gave her a peck on her neck that was exposed. She turns her head a little bit so she could see me and smile at me adoringly.

"I love you too baby, so so much you don't know" she said kissing my lips, then we continue watching the show till we fell asleep.

- o -

**Santana POV**

Britt and I arrived super early today because she had football practice and I also had cheerios practice, so I'm exhausted now and she had to be too, now that I'm thinking this, we are the perfect couple, high-school royalty, I mean she's a very popular football player and to be exact _the _quarterback of their team and I'm _the_ head-cheerleader in the squad so there you go people, the perfect match, although I don't think too much about that, only that I love her so much and she loves me. I can't wait to finish high-school and move out of Lima, and go back to LA with Britt of course and live together in our apartment, and then in a couple of years get married, and maybe have a mini-Brittany running around with cute blond hair and blue eyes just like her, _okay I'm thinking this way too soon but what can I do, I know she's the one so yeah I'd like that._

"Hey San" I heard someone talking to me and waking me up from my daydream, I turned around and I see Sam standing behind me with a smile in his face.

"Oh hey Sammy" I said to him with a smile too, since he found out that her sister and I were dating, things were at first a little bit awkward but then we have become really good friends, he's really nice and is always there for me.

"So tough practice today huh?" he said almost laughing. I give him a soft punch in the arm.

"Hey! It was really bad, coach Sylvester is getting crazier every day, how was football practice, I saw coach Beiste pushing your limits guys" I laughed a little.

"She was! I think she wants to break us, but hey these guns won't be like this if she didn't push us like that" he said smirking a little and show her arm muscles.

"Don't get too cocky with me mister!" I said laughing.

"C'mon San just admit it!" he said laughing too.

"Okay okay I have to say those are not so bad" I said to him. He just laughed more.

"There you go, wasn't so hard now was it?" he said, I punched him in the arm again.

"You're so bad Sammy, I still like you though" we just laughed a little bit more and walk together to our next classroom because I have math with him.

- o -

_The next day… _

"GETTTTTT UPPPPPP BABY SIS!" I heard Puck yell at me, I was still with my eyes close because I was just waking up. He just pushed the door open and began to shake me.

"Puckkkkk don't bother me, it's so early!" I said groaning. He just pick me up in his arms from my bed and hugged me tightly.

"HAPPYYYYY BIRFFFFDAY TANAAA!" he said kissing my cheek.

"I know I know thank you Pucky but still it's too early! And please put me down" I said to him I was trying to be annoyed by him for waking me up so early but I just couldn't, he's the best brother ever. I smiled at him. He put me down.

"Wow, finally you're 18 Tana, you're getting old" he said laughing, I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! You're gonna be 19 in 4 months so yeah you're still older Pucky" I said laughing, he just pouted, I just give him a kiss on the cheek, he's so cute.

"Whatever! You're always gonna be my baby sis so I'm happy with that" he said smiling, kissing me in the cheek too.

"Stop with the kissing Puck, you're seriously ruin you're badass reputation, so how's my beautiful birthday girl?!"

"You're one to talk Pierce! You're so whipped" Puck mumbled the last part.

"But she's my girl so I don't care" Britt just stick her tongue out to him.

"BABYYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU'RE HEREEE!" I just run to her and jumped into her arms, and she easily catch me with one arm, _damn my baby is so strong._

"Of course I'm here I wanna be the first to say to you happy birthday although your annoying brother here pushed me in the hallway and got away with it" she glared at Puck.

"Hey I'm sorry Pierce but I'm always the first one to greet San on her birthday it's like a tradition so" he pouted again, _oh man he's like a child._

"Well yeah it's a tradition for us, so I always greet him first when it's his birthday too but baby just excuse him for his childish behavior, you're here now so that's what matters" I kissed her on the lips.

"You guys have a weird relationship, you know that right?" she said laughing.

"Yeaaaap we know!" Puck and I said in unison, _yeah we do have a weird relationship, it's just we are really really close and I'm happy with that._

"HAPPYYY BIRFFFDAYYYY PRINCESAAA!" oh my god, my dad just enter my room with my mom behind him, _I don't know why my dad always copy the same 'birfffday' from my brother? Dummies!_

"HAPPYYYY BIRTHDAYYYY CARIÑOOOO! Oh my god, como has crecido tan rápido!" _did I tell you guys my mom is very loud? Yeah I did right?_

"You're so big baby girl!" my dad said, and they both hugged me and kiss me, each one in one of my cheeks. I love them so much.

"Thank you mami, and yeah papi I know!"

"And we have planned a huge birthday party in this huge, exclusive and one of the best clubs in Lima 'Electro Heart' just for our girl, it's all paid so you can invite the whole school if you want honey" they both said to me and _oh my gosh I was so excited._

"Oh my gosh San, that's the best club in town and super duper expensive, I have to congratulate you Daniel and Gloria, nice taste!" Britt said smirking to me and them, I can see she was already very excited too. They just smirked too.

"Of course Brittany, we just want the best for our baby girl" they high-five each other, _oh yeah my parents are so mature._

"Hey! I hope you get me the same party in the same club as Tana!" Puck said pretending being a little bit annoyed.

"Oh shut up Puck!" we all said to him in unison, then we laughed so hard including Puck.

- o -

**Brittany POV**

"Hey babe" I was waiting for San at door of her classroom, I was a little bit nervous because I have a surprise for her. I took her right hand and guide her to another empty classroom.

"Hey baby, where are you taking me?" she said a little bit confused. We entered the classroom and close the door.

"Well San I wanna give you a little gift that I forgot to give it to you when we were at your house"

"Aww you don't have to baby, but okay" I pull out a large little box from my pocket and open it, there was a golden necklace.

"San since the first day I met you I knew you have to be mine, when we locked eyes with each other it was like you put a spell on me, I know you knew I had a bad reputation but that didn't stop you from going on a date with me, and I never wanted to date any girl before but I knew you were special and I just wanted to make you happy so this is a necklace that is also a promise that I'm always gonna be yours okay? Just like it says right here babe 'Proudly Yours' and I want it to use it everyday" I finished my little speech and I saw that San had tears in her eyes.

"Wow Britt, I don't know what to say, I'm SO SO lucky to have you in my life, and I know you're mine always same as I'm yours, proudly so and I'll wear it everyday" she kissed me hard on the lips and I put my arms on her waist just to pull her closer to me, I love the warmth her body gives me.

"I love you babe so much" I said as we parted our lips.

"I love you too baby, and wow Britt it's beautiful and looks really expensive, must cost you a lot" she said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Nah, when it comes to you babe, money doesn't matter" I kissed her again, _man I'm so so in love with this girl. _She blushed a little.

"Britty gosh you are the sweetest and what did you do with my badass girl?" she said kissing me but also laughing a little bit. I punched softly on the arm.

"Oh she's still there sweetheart, don't worry about that, c'mon let me take you to your next class" I said smirking at her and took her hand as we left the classroom to her next class.

- o -

**Santana POV**

By the time school finished, everyone knew about my party, and everyone was pretty excited because it was so exclusive.

"So who else is going to your party?" Quinn and Emily asked me.

"Pretty much the whole school, I invited everyone"

"Wow, you're so kind Santana" Quinn teased me.

"Yeah thank you so much for the invitation, I might be dead right now if I didn't receive one" Emily teased me too. _Oh man, these girls are so bad._

"Shut up you guys! You're terrible!" we all laughed.

"Oh my, I just noticed it, what a beautiful and expensive gold necklace Santana" Hanna and Serena said to me pointing my neck.

"It is Brittany's gift, she said to wear it everyday to keep a promise that she will always be mine" I said blushing a little bit.

"Awww, that's the cutest thing ever! I can't with you guys" Quinn said to me.

"I can't believe Brittany has a sweet side, but you're definitely meant for each other" Emily said smiling at me. Hanna and Serena were nodding too.

"Yeah we are, I love her so much"

"We are really happy for you Santana, but now let's stop with the cheesiness and hurry up we have a party tonight!" Emily and Hana said. We just laughed.

- o -

**Sam POV**

San is throwing a party, so I have to get her one of the most beautiful things ever, I know my sister gave her a promise necklace, _if such thing exist, ugh so cheesy, _but I kinda get her because if you have a girlfriend like Santana you would want to give her the world.

I like that my sister is in a committed relationship since, well since forever because she never has been, _I mean we're badasses and we don't do relationships_ and I would be very happy for her if that girl she's so in love with wasn't Santana. _Ugh this sucks because I'm so in love with her, she's like the most perfect thing ever! _I know I said to San that we can be friends but I don't think I can be just friends with her, but I'm gonna try and respect her relationship with my sister, after all she's my sister and yeah I hate her right now but I'm not an asshole either. Besides I love spending time with San, she has become one of my best friends, crazy right?

"Hey Sammy boy"

"Ugh don't fucking call me that!" I said to her _gosh I really can't stand Kitty, yeah I have slept a few times with her but that's it, I don't even like her._

"Ohh right you only like when Santana calls you that right? My bad, you're so whipped Sam and she isn't even in a relationship with you, she's with your sister now" she said laughing hard. _I seriously wanna slap her right now_.

"Shut the fuck up Kitty! Ugh get lost" I said already annoyed with this bitch. I was leaving the locker-rooms when her voice stops me.

"You wanna make Santana yours?" she said smirking. _Oh man, I want to so bad, but not using Kitty's way, she's so shady._

"Of course I do"

"Well then I think we should team up and make a plan because if you haven't noticed I like your sister"

"You're in love with her?"

"Eww no, I don't do relationships, but she was a good fuck, but since she's with Santana I can't even come near her" she said scowling, _and I don't know if I should feel angry about how she's talking about my sister, well I guess not._

"Okay, and I care about his because?"

"Ugh you dumb blondie, I think you're worst than your sister, my point is that if they break-up, I can have Brittany and you can have Santana" she smirked again. _Nah I think I'm gonna pass that, I mean the idea is very tempting but I don't wanna do that to my sister. Like I said before I'm not an asshole._

"Wow such a bitch, tempting plan but no thank you" she was shocked.

"WHATT?! C'mon this is a great opportunity" I just shrugged.

"You know what fuck you, you're gonna regret this!" she was furious.

"Go fuck yourself Shitty!" I said to her and leave the locker-rooms with that.

"Ugh don't call me that you fucking jerk!" I just laughed at her, _always so funny to mess with her._

- o -

_At the party that same night…_

**Brittany POV**

"Babe you look gorgeous tonight as always" I said kissing San's lips.

"Thank you baby, you look beautiful too" she said to me. We were at the club and it was completely full, _everybody from the school was here. _I was wearing black denim shorts, and a baby-blue shirt with a few buttons open, _I don't have big boobs like my babe has, so it's okay_, black stilettos and my leather blazer, my hair was in a high pony-tail, and very few make-up. Santana was gorgeous wearing a super tight red dress that barely cover her assets, five inch red stilettos and her hair was down showing off her flawless curls, _I was really trying to keep it together when all the boys were staring at her drooling,_ I just put my arms around her waist from behind and hugged her tighly against my front.

"I hate when boys stare at you for too long, jerks thinking they have a chance with you" I whispered in her ear, _I seriously didn't know this jealous side of me, but San makes me really possessive of her, and yeah the alcohol must be doing her effect too._

"My gosh Britt, didn't know you were the jealous type"

"When it comes to you San, I can't help but feeling very possessive of you, you're mine babe" I nibbled the shell of her ear, I hear her moaned. _Okay better we take this to the dance floor, I don't wanna rubbish her in front of everyone._

"Gosh Britt seriously stop it, you're turning me on so bad, I loved it, but I have a party to host" she said laughing a little bit.

"I'm sorry babe, you just look extremely sexy tonight, Britty Jr. is getting excited too"

"Brittany!" she punched me in the arm.

"Okay okay c'mon let's go to the dance floor!" I laughed at her.

- o -

**Santana POV**

I was grinding against Brittany's front, she had her hands on my hips and it was really turning me on, I can feel Britty Jr. getting a little bit excited, but nothing too notorious.

"Great party Santana! Whoooo!" I hear some jocks from the football team cheer at me. They were pretty wasted. Britt and I were pretty wasted too. And I think everybody was at this point.

"Well happy birthday Lopez and you look so hot in those shorts Britt, gorgeous legs" I hear an annoying voice behind me that I can recognize everywhere, I saw Kitty winked at Britt.

"Get the fuck off Wilde!" Britt said to her, I could tell she was getting pretty angry for her flirting.

"Ohh someone is not in a good mood today, didn't get laid today Pierce?!" she said smirking looking at my direction.

"That's it bitch!" I said to her as I slap her hard. Britt was a little bit shocked but I could see she want to laugh, but still angry.

"You fucking bitch, you're so gonna regret this Lopez!" she was furious.

"Don't you ever flirt with me or insult my girlfriend you slut!" Britt was so angry, she took my hand and guide me to the bar, leaving a very angry Kitty behind.

- o -

"I'm tired of that bitch!" I said approaching the bar.

"Woah, Santanass whatsss happenedsss?! _Ugh Hanna and Emily are so wasted. I would laugh at them but I'm really annoyed right now._

"Kitty happenedss and she putss me in a really badsss mood" I said groaning _because besides Kitty I'm pretty wasted too._

"Babe just forgetsss her, I only have eyes for yousss" Britt slurred to me.

"I knows and I lovesss you baby" I said to my baby kissing her on the lips hard, she puts her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"I lovesss yousss so much too babe"

"Ughhh gross" Quinn and Serena said. They were with their girlfriends, Rachel and Blair. I don't know them too well but they seem nice.

"Shutsss up Quinnie and you too Serenasss, I wanna pee I'm going to the bathroomsss" they chuckled.

"Okay babe I will waiting for yousss right here!" I hear Britt shouting at me.

"I'm going with you San, let's pee together" Emily and Hanna said giggling. I laughed too.

**Brittany POV**

I was waiting for my babe, so I ask for another drink, I was talking or better say slurring but anyways with Quinn, Serena, Caleb, Toby, Rachel and Blair, when I saw Kitty approach me again, _ugh fuck this girl seriously!_

"Just stay the fuck away from me Shitty!" I'm angry right now.

"Hey, why so angry at me? And where did Lopez go?" she said smirking.

"Nobody invite you here Wilde so get lost!" Quinn said.

"Okay fine I'm going but first…" I saw her come near me and kiss my cheek touching my arm before I could even react.

"Bitchhh get off of me!" I pushed her off.

"Oh you will see me again soon" she said just walking away and start talking with a few jocks.

"Crazy bitch" I said and we all laughed.

_A few minutes later…_

I danced a little bit more with San, kissed her, we practically were having sex on the dance floor, _I was so horny but also I started to feel very dizzy._

"Hey babe I don't feel too good, I think I drunk too much, I'm going to the bathroom very quick okay?" I said kissing her on the lips.

"I can come with you" she said a little bit worried and I don't wanna make her worried, _it must be the alcohol that's all._

"No babe I'm fine I'll be very quick" I peck her lips savoring her cherry lipstick with a mixed of alcohol too. She just nodded.

- o -

I entered the bathroom and I have to support myself on the wall for a second, _I don't know why but I feel like this dizziness isn't just from the alcohol. _Then the bathroom door opened.

"Baby what's wrong, don't feeling too well?" the voice asked me. I couldn't tell who she was, because my vision has become a little blurred.

"San?"

"C'mon baby let me help you out" she said and help me to get outside the bathroom.

"You couldn't control yourself anymore, didn't ya?" I hear in the distance another voice whispering to her, and I couldn't hold my body for myself anymore so I hold on to her, then after that everything else went black.

- o -

**Santana POV**

"Where the hell is Brittany?!" I was very confused why she hasn't returned yet from the bathroom. I send Quinn and Serena to look there.

"Nothing San she's not there" Quinn told me as she was coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey San, woah you looked a little bit pale, what's wrong?" Sam said to me as he approach me.

"I don't know where Britt is, she said she was going to the bathroom and she was acting a little bit weird, but she hasn't returned and we already looked for her everywhere, I don't know where she is Sammy" I wanted to cry, he put her arms around me and hugged me, and I just started to cry.

"We will find her, I'm sure she's somewhere, you know how Britt is, a badass but she gets distracted easily" he chuckled trying to make the mood a little bit lighter. I just hugged him tighter.

"Tana! What happened?!" Sam let go of me, and my brother hugged me instead.

"Pucky I don't know where Brittany is, I've looked everywhere, she's gone?!" I tell him still crying.

"What?! Oh man, I'm gonna kill Pierce if I find her, c'mon Tana let's go your birthday cake is waiting, let's not forget it's _your_ birthday after all" _I'm so sad that she isn't here, I'm calling her too but it goes to her voicemail. I can't believe her, she's my girlfriend and she should be by my side. Where the fuck did you go baby?_

- o -

**Brittany POV**

I try to open my eyes, _but damn my head hurts so fucking bad_, I opened them very slowly, ugh so much light, when I turned around I see sheets, so I guess I was in a bed, but I don't remember how did I get here? I mean I was in the club with San and our friends, then I went to the bathroom because I felt really dizzy, then I hear a voice then another whispering too, and then everything went black.

"Babe? San?" I asked a little bit louder. I also realized that I was naked under the sheets_, what the hell?! _And then fear came to me, because I realize I wasn't in my or San's bed, this was a strangers bed, _oh my fucking god, what the fuck happened?!_ I hear the bathroom door open.

"Hey baby" I hear. _Oh shit!_

- o -

**Tun tun tun what will happened after this? And who's the mystery voice? It will get a little bit angsty but not too much believe me. Also hell yeah Brittana is endgame! ;) Besides if it is all roses and unicorns, it will be a really boring story so, reviews makes me happy, and hope you continue reading because this story is just starting! :D Also I already have Sorry on my playlist, it's so good, and the new photos of Hemo? Such a beautiful pregnant woman, so sweet, and also can't wait for more hilarious Santana on Glee! And can't wait to see Naya on Fashion Police on E! ;)**

**Xo Pierina.**


End file.
